I Can Fix Up Your Broken Heart
by Shin Min Mi
Summary: Ketika cinta membuatmu kecewa. Apakah kau masih dapat percaya dan yakin akan cinta? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan percaya lagi. Dan akan membuang jauh-jauh semua kenangan tentang cinta. -the woman of main cast. Aku akan membuatmu percaya lagi akan cinta. Tunggulah, wahai Permaisuri Hatiku. -the man of main cast. EXOfic. HunHan/TaoRis/Sulay/ChenMin/Kaisoo/ChanBaek. HAPPY READING
1. Chapter 1

_**Disaat semua orang mulai mengenal cinta**_

_**Aku pergi untuk meninggalkan semua kenangan tentang cinta**_

"Lu!" seru seorang yeoja berpipi gembil sambil menepuk bahu seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk melamun —mungkin.

"eh? Jie jie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyan Luhan.

"aish, harusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu, Lu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini sendirian —eumm ya dengan segelas kopi —ya cappucino atau terserahlah apa yang ada digelas itu, Lu." Jawab Minseok lucu sambil menggerutu karena Luhan selalu meralat perkataannya.

"hahahaha kau lucu sekali, jie. Aku hanya sedang menikmati segelas cappucino hangat di kedai starbucks dekat apartemenku. Dan kau apa yang kau lakukan —eum atau mau pergi kemana, jie?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"apa kau tidak berniat untuk berkencan, Lu? —oops" Minseok cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"kau —tunggu, kau akan berkencan, jie? Dengan siapa? —oh Tuhan kau belum bercerita sama sekali padaku, jie!" gerutu Luhan lucu.

"eum itu, aku akan berkencan dengan Jongdae —yak! Tutup mulutmu, Lu! Aku akan bercerita setelah aku pulang berkencan. Oke? —chup dah, Lu. Sampai jumpa!" seru Minseok ceria lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum —ah entahlah.

_**Hanya kekecewaan akan cinta yang ku rasakan**_

_**PENGKHIANATAN!**_

"_Kris, aku —"_

"_eunggghh mpphh gegehh sshh"_

_Mata rusa itu hanya menatap nanar dua insan di depannya yang sedang saling memagutkan bibir mereka satu sama lain._

_Brak—_

"—_oops maaf. Aku tidak —"_

"_Lu, tunggu ini tidak seperti —"_

"_lanjutkan saja, Kris dan —err Tao. Maaf menganggu kalian —dan itu kebutuhanmu selama satu bulan ke depan, Kris. Annyeong."_

_Luhan meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman —ah benarkah?_

"_LU! TIDAK! TUNGGU!"_

_**Cinta?**_

_**Apakah aku mengenalnya lagi?**_

_**Sepertinya tidak.**_

Maaf, ff ini saya post ulang n_n

Dan soal yang pernah review di post-an sebelumnya makasih banget udah mau review ff gajelas kayak begini.

Makasih atas kritik dan sarannya^^

Maaf, juga buat yang kecewa atas ff ini ^^

Di summary-nya kan saya udah sebutin kalo ff ini official

Memang awalnya ada crack tp klo mau ngikutin dan ga kecewa duluan readers bakalan nemuin official

Hanya butuh ber-sabar

Thans a lot for everything^^

Tertanda, S-M-M


	2. Chapter 2

I Can Fix Up Your Broken Heart

Luhan

Gender: Female

Age: 22nd

Educatin: student of Star Museum University of Seoul (Vocal)

Sehun

Gender: Male

Age: 21st

Education: student of Star Museum University of Seoul (Law)

"jie! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku jie!" tuntut Luhan anarkis.  
"Ya Tuhan, Lu! Kau membuatku kaget!" rutuk Minseok lucu.

"hehehe maafkan aku, jie." Balas Luhan dengan cengiran di bibir cherrynya.

"nanti ya, Lu? Tugas jie jie masih mengantri." Jawab —atau lebih tepatnya gerutu Minseok.

"hahahahaha arraseo, jie." Seru Luhan ambil langkah meninggalkan Minseok. "Aku akan berada di perpustakaan kampus sampai pukul 1 sore nanti, jie. Ku tunggu kau disana. Ppay!" seru Luhan lagi.

'_hhhhh~ pukul 1 ya? Sekarang baru pukul 10. Berarti aku masih memiliki 3 jam. Baiklah!_' seru Minseok dalam hati.  
-

Derap langkah seorang yeoja menggema sepanjang koridor menuju perpustakaan. Koridor ini kebetulan saja sedang sepi karena semua mahasiswa sedang berkutat dikelas mereka masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan yeoja ini —Luhan. Hari ini ia hanya memiliki 1 mata kuliah saja. Dan mata kuliahnya sudah selesai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Luhan memutuskan untuk mampir ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan tugas dari Kim songsaenim yang baru saja diberikan tadi pagi.

—

—_CKIT!_

Terdengar suara decitan antara sepatu skate dan lantai yang —lumayan menggema didepan pintu perpustakan.

Dua orang itu hanya saling terdiam. Tidak! Mereka tidak saling memandang. Melainkan hanya sang namja —kris yang memandang ke arah sang yeoja —Luhan.

"Lu, apa —hei! Tidak! Tunggu, Lu!" seru Kris saat Luhan mulai meninggalkannya.

Sesaat kemudian terlihat tangan besar Kris yang menggemgam pergelangan tangan mungil Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam. Tidak menghiraukan Kris —sama sekali.

"Lu, berhentilah menghindariku." Seru Kris putus asa.

—hening.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Lu, bicaralah. Ku mohon. Sampai ka—"

"apa mau mu?" potong Luhan dingin —sangat.

"Lu, ku mohon ja—"

"cepat katakan apa mau mu! Aku ingin pulang!" potong Luhan dingin —lagi.

"baiklah, biar ku antar saja—

Luhan langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris dan lari dengan cepat meninggalkan Kris.

—hei! Luhan! Ah, sial!" seru Kris frustasi melihat tubuh mungil itu semakin menjauh.

From: Deerhannie

To: Minnie-jie

'_jie, maaf. Aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Mendadak aku tidak enak badan. Temui saja aku di apartemenku jika kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas kuliahmu. Aku akan berada diapartemen sepanjang hari.'_

Minseok hanya mendesahkan nafas membaca pesan dari Luhan dan bergumam —tidak biasanya anak itu selabil ini.

"ge! Apa kau masih mencintai Lu-jie?!" tanya yeoja bermata panda dengan marahnya —terlihat dari pancaran bola matanya."

"hanya Luhan yang ku cintai, Tao! Mengertilah! Aku sama se—

_PLAK!_

Terdengar suara gesekan antara kuliat mulus khas seorang yeoja dengan kulit dari seorang namja.

—kali tidak mencintaimu, Tao. Maafkan, gege." Lanjut Kris lirih namun masih dapat di dengar dan lalu Kris meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

Sesaat setelah Kris meninggalkan Tao, terdengar suara tangis yang sangat kencang.

_Kring kring~_

"yeoboseyo?"

'_Lu, maaf. Jongdae mengajak ku makan malam. Padahal aku su—'_

"hahaha tak apa, jie. Pergilah dengan lelaki berwajah kotak itu. Hahahah."

'_yak! Rusa! Aku mendengarnya, pabbo!'_

"hahaha kau meng'_loudspeaker'_nya, jie? Hahaha. Mianhae, Dae. Hahahah. Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang."

"Hun! Kau bodoh atau apa?!" hardik lelaki berkulit tan —_well,_ namanya Kim Jongin murka pada temannya yang berkulit putih albino.

"Hei, tuan Kim bodoh. Kecilkan suaramu. Memalukan. Ck." Ejek lelaki berkulit albino —_you can call him _Oh Sehun. itu.

"Sialan kau bocah! Lalu yang barusan kau lakukan tidak memalukan apa?! Aku menyesal mengajakmu bertemu pacar baruku! Kau tau Taemin noona sangat menganggumkan—"

"Bodoh. Ck. Mau saja dibohongi wanita seperti dia." Sela Sehun mantap.

Yang omongannya di sela hanya diam. Lelaki tan —Jongin tersebut sibuk mencerna maksud dari perkataan teman —_yeah_ sahabatnya itu.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu, Hun?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Dia wanita jalang kekasih dari musuh bebuyutanmu, Choi Minho." Jawabnya enteng.

Jongin? Dia hanya kaget.

Di kepalanya hanya ada kata '_Apa. Bagaimana bisa. Kenapa. Dia tau darimana.' _Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ba—bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Jongin kaget dan penasaran.

"Ck. Dasar tua. Kau lupa wanita itu yang sudah kau kata-katai saat di arena balap minggu lalu?"

"..." _No reponses from young_ Kim.

"Wanita itu mendatangimu untuk balas dendam, bodoh! Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati kau katai sudah tidak perawan lagi —_well, _sebenarnya aku setuju padamu. Tapi mulut bodohmu itu memang belum pernah kau ajari mengatai seorang _mantan perawan _secara lembut." Dengan berakhirnya perkataan Sehun muncullah seringai setan miliknya.

Jongin yang melihat itupun ikut menyeringai. "Kau sahabat terbaikku, tuan Oh muda. Aku beruntung sekali." Puji Jongin dan menepuk bahu Sehun.

"_Yeah, _kau beruntung dan aku sial memilikimu sebagai sahabat." Jawab Sehun acuh dan meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa melihat sahabat kecilnya.

Ah, betapa sempurnanya sore menjelang malam ini. Bagaimana tidak? Minseok akan makan malam bersama kekasih barunya —_well_, kemaren lusa saat Minseok sedang berkencan dengan Jongdae, pria berwajah kotak itu langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok.

"Min, boleh aku bertanya?" —tunngu? Min? Itu panggilan kesayangan Jongdae—sedikit tidak sopan mengingat perbedan umur mereka. Tapi —_hell_! Siapa yang mau peduli? Demi Tuhan!

"um? Silakan, Dae."

"Apakah Luhan dan Kris putus karena Tao —yak! Noona, kau tak apa? Hati-hati saat sedang minum!" panik Jongdae.

"—uhuk _mianhae_, aku tidak apa, Dae. Soal Luhan, Kris dan Tao —bisakah kita tidak membahasnya dulu?"

"Tentu. Maafkan aku."

—Pip

Setelah mendapat panggilan dari Minseok bahwa gadis berpipi gembil itu tidak bisa datang kerumahnya karena di'culik' oleh kekasih barunya, Luhan merasa sangat kesepian.

Dan bodohnya lagi, Luhan rela meninggalkan perpustakaan hanya karena namja bren— oke itu kata yang tidak sopan.

Demi Tuhan! Ini tugas penting! Dan ini sudah sore. Luhan terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengunjungi perputakaan— _well, you know that _kegiatan belajar-mengajar di Seoul itu dapat berlangsung hingga larut malam.

_Yeah, _namanya juga wanita yang sedang dalam mood jelek pasti tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu —setidaknya itu menurut Luhan.

Matahari menghilang dan digantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar seadanya. Kadang terang kadang gelap —gelap lebih mendominasi sepertinya.

Oh, betapa bulan ikut bersedih melihat kesedihan seorang gadis china yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di tepi atap sebuah gedung apartemen.

Apa dia terlihat seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri? Tentu saja! Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang melihatnya. Selain karena minimnya penerangan dari bulan dan penerangan di daerah gadis itu berdiri jadi siapa yang mau peduli?

Baiklah, sebenarnya apa yang sedang gadis china itu lakukan?

_Well, _dia hanya sedang menangis. Mengapa? Tanyakan saja padanya.

_Tao's pov_

_Apa yang ku lakukan di tepi atap gedung apartemenku?_

_Aku hanya menangisi nasib percintaanku._

_Kalian tau? Selama 19 tahun aku hidup aku baru merasakan jatuh cinta teramat sangat seperti ini._

_Obsesi? Tidak mungkin! Ini murni cinta!_

_Tapi, mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki seperti dia, Tuhan?_

_Dia —bahkan tidak melihatku ada! Se-di-kit-pun tidak!_

_Apa salahku, Tuhan?_

_Mengapa begini?_

_Disaat ku yakin akan mendapatkannya tapi apa?_

_Ungkapan busuk dari mulut sialnya yang malah aku dapatkan!_

_AKU! Harusnya dia hanya melihatku!_

_HANYA. AKU. SEORANG._

_Well, _ini lanjutannya.

Udah agak dipanjangin nih dari post-an yang dulu.

Aku edit nih.

Maaf klo kurang panjang, ribet dan gaya bahasa susah di pahami.

Puas? Belom pasti.

Saya tau. Saya tau.

Otak saya mentok _

Ini ff saya edit beberapa jam sebelum saya pergi study tour ke Bali.

Saya mohon semuanya puas.

Kalau belum puas saya perbaiki di chapter depan, readerdeul.

Sebelumnya, makasih dan maaf yaaa *bow 90o.

**Balasan review:**

**Xieveah : **daebak? Wahahaha jeongmal gamsahamnidaaaa *bow. Saya lagi bingung ini. Ffn lagi gabisa diajak kerja sama. Jadinya no space tiap paragrafnya. Saya masih newbie disini jadi saya kurang tau gimana ffn *sobs. Tolong ajari saya? Hehehe Mohon bimbingannya ^^

**Lisnana1 :** yeahh! Udah di lanjut nih^^~ keep review ya klo masih mau baca ff abal macem ginian hahahaha. Gamsa udah review^^~ Mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya^^~

**Meriska-**lim : sudah di update nih^^~ maaf lama *bow. Maaf klo kurang puas u,u keep review ya^^ mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya yaa^^~

**Lulu-**shi : ssst bukan Cuma Luhan yang kasian lhoo ngga kasian sama baby panda juga? Hehe ini udah dilanjut^^~ keep review yaa^^~ mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya^^~

**Lulittledeer20 : **ah? Menurut kamu begitu? Klo saya bilang bukan sehun yang sembuhin sakit hatinya luhan tp orang lain gimana? Atau balik lagi sama kris? Gimana hayooo? :Pkeep review yaa^^~ mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya^^~

**Irnaaa90 : **sudah dilanjut, dear^^~ keep review yaa^^~ mohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo^^~

Sebelumnya maaf ne soal potongan-potongan kejadian di ff sebelumnya hehehe

Waktu itu bikinnya belom niat banget /?

Ngga sih, Cuma bingung mau bikin ff itu macem gimana hehehe

Maklumin sih ya _author_ baru+abal nih .-.v

_And,_ soal _space_ antar paragrafnya itu **sebenarnya ada**hanya saja saya sendiri juga gatau kenapa waktu di _post_ di ffn _space_ per paragrafnya ilang sendiri.

Padahal saya sudah minta bantuan author lain. Kata dia sih emang ffn lagi _error _apa gimana saya juga gatau (baca: gatau saya yg _error_ apa ffn-nya .-.v)

Jadi yang tau caranya **tolong banget**kasih tau sayaaa T-T biar _readers_nya ga _complain _terus ke saya T-T

Kasian _readers_ yang _complain_, bukan kasian saya-nya/?

Ya pokoknya gitulah yaa T-T

Jadi, _readers-deul_ tolong bantu _author newbie_+labil+abal macem sayaa T-T *bow

Thankseu ^3^)/*

_**IT ALL IS AUTHOR POV**_

I Can Fix Up Your Broken Heart

_Sore ini, sore yang indah bukan? Bagaimana tidak indah? Jika kau habiskan sepanjang sore hari ini bersama orang yang sangat kau sayangi —kekasih._

_Yeah, begitulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis bermata bak rusa betina itu. Menghabiskan sisa sore hari: di taman dengan se-cup coklat hangat, setangkai mawar merah yang merekah dan mengeluarkan aromanya, sepasang lengan yang memeluknya, pundak yang yang menjadi sandarannya, serta lelaki tampan bak pangeran pemilik lengan dan pundak tersebut._

_Ahh, kumohon jangan bayangkan. Itu terlalu sempurna. Seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng sebelum tidur milik anak dari sepupu Minseok._

_Tapi, apa daya? Ini sungguh kenyataan yang terjadi._

_Luhan —si gadis bermata rusa dan Wufan —si pangeran pemilik lengan dan pundak yang menjadi sandaran Luhan._

_Ah, mereka terlihat sempurna —sungguh. Seperti putri dan pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan._

"_Lu, kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu saja?" tanya Wufan lembut. Terlihat juga Wufan sedang mengelus surai keemasan Luhan yang berkilau._

"_Aku sedang tidak ingin." Jawab si 'rusa betina' dengan santainya._

"_Kakimu akan kedinginan, Lu." Hardik Wufan lembut._

"_Kalau begitu pinjami aku sepatumu itu." Pinta Luhan lucu._

"_Hahaha. Kau ini, Lu. Tau saja bagaimana cara untuk merusak sepatuku lagi." Kekeh Wufan._

"_Ck! Kau tau? Kadang aku iri dengan sepasang sepatumu itu, Wufan! Kau selalu memperhatikan 'mereka'!" jawab Luhan kesal —yeah, kesal yang dibuat-buat tentunya."_

"_Hahaha nona muda Lu, kau iri dengan 'mereka'? baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke apartemenku dan kau buang semua sepatu yang membuatmu iri. Bagaimana?" tawar Wufan geli melihat tingkah 'rusa kecil'nya._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Percuma. Kau pasti akan punya yang baru kurang dari 3 hari, tuan muda Wu." Tutur Luhan malas._

"_Kau ini, Lu. Dasar rusa kecil." Timpal Wufan sambil mencubit gemas hidung mungil Luhan._

_Wow, bukankah mereka pasangan yang sempurna? Aku yakin kalian pasti iri._

_Bukan hanya kalian yang iri. Tapi, lihatlah gadis berambut hitam legam yang duduk menyendiri tidak jauh dari pasangan pangeran—putri tersebut. Matanya berkilat marah. Tidak suka dengan kedekatan pangeran—putri tersebut._

_Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja gadis itu. Kita kembali pada pasangan pangeran—putri tadi._

"_Wufan, aku ingin ke apartemenmu. Aku ingin membawa pulang Ace. Bolehkah?" mohon Luhan lucu sambil memainkan mata rusanya._

"_Tentu, Lu. Tentu. Sepertinya Ace juga merindukanmu. —ah. Dan, Lu bisakah aku meminta tolong dirimu untuk berbelanja? Aku lupa lagi. Hehehe." Jawab Wufan dengan sebuah cengiran nista di bibirnya._

"_Hft. Dasar kau ini! Baiklah, tapi sebagai bayarannya. Ace ku sita selama sebulan! Deal!" putus Luhan sepihak lalu langsung berlari mendahulu Wufan menuju apartemennya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari taman tempat mereka menghabiskan sore itu._

"_Ya! Luhan! Jahat sekali kau ini!" teriak Wufan sambil mengejar Luhan._

_Sepeninggal pasangan bahagia tersebut, ada sepasang mata cantik yang masih tetap memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka menghilang di tikungan._

_Terlihat gadis pemilik mata cantik tersebut bergumam 'aku akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian!' geramnya dengan marah._

_Dan setelah itu, gadis tersebut juga meninggalkan taman tersebut._

_Sesaat setelah sampai di apartemen Wufan, Luhan segera masuk dan menuju dapur._

"_Ya Tuhan! Kenapa lemari es mu kosong, Wufan? Kau makan apa?" seru Luhan takjub akan isi dari lemari es Wufan —yeah, walaupun sama sekali tidak ada isinya._

"_Hehehe. Aku makan ramen, Lu." Jawab Wufan enteng._

"_Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan mulai menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Wufan horor._

"_Satu —tidak, tidak. Dua minggu yang lalu." Jawab Wufan ringan tanpa meilhat rusa betina yang ada di depannya siap untuk menancapkan tanduknya yang mungil —bahkan tidak ada ke kepala Wufan._

_Wufan yang menyadari bahwa atmosfer pada 'rusa kecil'nya menghitam mulai berdeham dan —_

"_Hehehe. Bagaimana jika kita mulai belanja, Lu?" tawar Wufan takut-takut._

"_Tidak! Aku belanja sendiri. Aku yakin, jika aku mengajakmu untuk berbelanja pasti kau akan mengambil banyak ramen lagi!" tegas Luhan._

"_Lu, tidak bisa begitu!" bantah Wufan._

"_Bisa, Wufan! Sekarang berikan uangnya dan pesankan sekotak pizza dengan coklat panas sementara aku sedang berbelanja! Ppay!~" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Luhan berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya._

"_Dasar 'betina'." Tutur Wufan dengan senyum hangat yang menghiasi bibirnya._

"_Aku rasa. Aku makin mencintainya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tidak akan menyakitinya. Apalagi membuatnya menangis. Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, Wu Luhan!" pidato Wufan panjang sambil memandangi fotonya bersama Luhan yang diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka pulang ke China._

_Beberapa detik setelah Wufan mengucapkan pidatonya terdengar suara ketukan pintu._

'_Luhan? Cepat sekali? Apa ada yang tertinggal? Tidak mungkin. Luhan kan tau password apartemenku.'' Batin Wufan._

"_Ya, tunggu." Jawab Wufan sambil membuka pintu apartemennya._

_Oh, betapa kagetnya Wufan. Yang dia dapati di depan pintu ada hobaenya di kampus yang cukup dekat dengannya._

"_Eh, Zitao? Ada apa?" tanya Wufan ramah dengan senyuman di bibirnya._

"_Tidak ada. Hanya berkunjung, ge. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Zitao._

"_Tentu boleh. Silakan masuk." Ajak Wufan ramah._

"_Silakan duduk, Zitao. Eum, maaf ya. Disini sedang tidak ada apa-apa. keperluan bulananku sedang habis. Dan Luhan baru akan membelikannya." Tutur Wufan malu-malu._

_Zitao hanya tersenyum —yeah, walaupun di matanya terlihat jelas sekali bahwa dia sedang marah. Lebih tepatnya kesal karena Wufan menyebut nama kekasihnya —Hei! Itu hal yang wajar bukan? Luhan itu kekasih dari Wufan jadi biarkan saja Wufan menyebutkan nama Luhan sesuka hatinya._

"_Tidak apa, ge. Aku sedang tidak ingin apa-apa." jawab Zitao datar dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen Wufan._

"_Ge, bisakah kau duduk di sampingku?" pinta Zitao._

"_Tentu." Jawab Kris tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun._

_Entah, siapa yang memulai —tidak! Zitao yang memulainya tapi kedua belah bibir dari sepasang manusia ini sudah menyatu._

_Wufan hanya dapat membelalakan matanya. 'Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini?!' hardik Wufan sengit._

_Tapi saat Wufan ingin melawan, tubuh Wufan seakan tidak berdaya —bukan! Bukannya Wufan menikmati ciuman ini hanya saja —yeah, Wufan malu mengakuinya tenaganya kalah oleh seorang yeoja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya._

_Wufan sudah melawan tapi terlihat seperti adegan mereka tambah panas._

_Oh, Tuhan._

"_Wufan, aku —"_

"_eunggghh mpphh gegehh sshh"_

_Mata rusa itu hanya menatap nanar dua insan di depannya yang sedang saling memagutkan bibir mereka satu sama lain._

_Brak—_

"—_oops maaf. Aku tidak —"_

"_Lu, tunggu ini tidak seperti —"_

"_lanjutkan saja, Wufan dan —err Tao. Maaf menganggu kalian —dan itu kebutuhanmu selama satu bulan ke depan,Wufan. Annyeong."_

_Luhan meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman —ah benarkah?_

"_LU! TIDAK! TUNGGU!"_

"Kenapa memori sialan itu muncul lagi?!" geram Luhan frustasi.

Jika saja Luhan boleh jujur, dan tidak menghiraukan sakit hatinya. Luhan masih mencintai Wufan —atau sekarang kau dapat memanggilnya Kris.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan semudah itu menghilangkan kenangan indahnya bersama dengan lelaki sialan bernama Wu Yi Fan —Kris itu.

Luhan masih sangat mencintai Kris —_demi Tuhan!_ **Dulu, **sama sekali tidak ada bayangan untuk Luhan dan Kris akan berpisah. Tapi, **sekarang **semua sudah berubah. Luhan lebih ingin tidak mengenal Kris dari awal apabila berakhir seperti ini.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis. Sungguh.

Tapi —ayolah _move on_!

Lupakan lelaki brengsek bermarga _Wu _itu!

'_Let's move on, _Luhan!' batin Luhan memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

_Ish, _betapa menyedihkannya Luhan harus memotivasi dirinya sendiri.

_Wait! _Lalu bagaimana tugas kuliah Luhan besok?

"_Yeoboseyo,_ Baek. Bisakah kau buatkan aku tugas untuk besok? Aku sedang tidak bisa pergi kemana —tidak Baek. Aku baik-baik saja —oh, ayolah, Baek. Aku tidak apa-apa. —Baek, dengarkan aku. —Tuhan. Baek bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Aku bilang—" pip.

Baiklah. Bisa dipastikan gadis mungil bermarga _Byun_ itu sebentar lagi pasti akan sampai diapartemennya.

Dengan membawa berbagai macam obat.

'_Hft. Sepertinya kesalahan besar meminta bantuan Baekhyun.' _Batin Luhan.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu terdengar ketukan tak teratur dan terikan panik seorang gadis yang berasal dari luar pintu apartemen Luhan.

—_Cklek_

"Lu! Kau tak apa?

—apa badanmu panas?

—apa kau terjatuh?

—tertabrak sesuatu?

—salah makan?

—keracunan?

—Luhan! Jawab aku?!" khas sekali seorang _Byun Baekhyun._

"Kau yang tidak membiarkan ku bicara, Baek—

—dan berhentilah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Tidakkah kau tau? Itu malah membuat terserang sakit kepala." Tutur Luhan malas.

"Hehehe. Maaf, Lu." Baekhyun hanya _nyengir._

"Jadi, Lu. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa, nona _Byun. _Aku hanya malas—

—Jadi, bisakah kau menolongku?" pinta Luhan lagi.

"Tentu, Lu." Jawab Baekhyun ceria.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

'_Hun, apa kau tidak masuk kuliah seminggu ini?!' hardik seorang perumpuan yang hampir menginjak kepala 4 itu lewat saluran telepon._

"_Yeah,_ bisa dikatakan begitu, Mom." Jawab pemuda itu santai.

'_Astaga! Rupanya kau ingin kembali ke Jepang, eoh?' tanya sang ibu sambil menyeringai di sebrang sana._

"Bu! Bisakah tidak mengancamku dengan Jepang?!" Jawab pemuda itu lagi murka. Pasalnya pemuda itu benci Jepang.

Tidak. Bukan benci. Pemuda itu hanya trauma. Karna pemuda itu pernah tinggal di Jepang saat sering sekali terjadi bencana alam. Dan pemuda itu juga pernah hampir kehilangan nyawanya disana dan hampir kehilangan kakek kesayangannya yang sekarang sudah menetap di Indonesia.

Entahlah, pemuda itu tidak habis pikir apa yang akan kakeknya lakukan di Indonesia. Setau pemuda itu, Indonesia rawab sekali terkena bencana alam. Tapi, kata kakeknya, kakeknya tinggal ditempat yang —hampir tidak pernah terkena bencana alam.

Pemuda itu lupa nama pulaunya. Yang pemuda itu tau hanya kakeknya tinggal di kota _Gorontalo_ —mungkin. Pemuda itu tidak salah ingat.

'_Baiklah, Hum. Baiklah. Maafkan, Ibu. Jadi, bisakah kau rajin masuk kuliah?' pinta ibu pemuda itu lagi._

"Ya." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Dengan di jawabnya pertanyaan itu tadi, juga berakhirlah sambungan telepon antar keduanya.

Sampai disini dulu ya _chapter_ 3 atau mungkin _chapter_ awal dari perjalan cinta Luhan dan Zitao?

Hehehe *flat*

Saya tidak tau mau ngomong apaaa?!

Jujur saya bingung ini? /jambakin rambut/

Intinya _chapter _ini adalah sedikit _flashback_ dari _kissing scene _antara Kris dan Tao heheheheheh *ketawa nista*

Buat all readers, yang baru maupun yang lama.

Saya mau memberitahu bahwa:

_**Semua fanfiction yang saya buat sudah ada space antar paragraf.**_

Tapi, saat di post di ffn space antar paragrafnya tidak muncul T-T /sobs.

Oke, hanya itu note dari saya.

Dan sekarang saatnyaaa... jeng jeng...

_**Balasan review:**_

**lulittledeer20** : bukan Kris loh disini yang seneng nyakitin hati orang :P

coba baca deh flashbacknya. Siapa yang nyakitin siapa? :P

Sehun, Kris, Kai, Suho atau Chanyeol ya yang sembuhin? :P duh author ikutan kepo nih :P

Sudah saya kasih pembatas antar scenenya T-T tp ffn gamau kerja sama T-T

Pembatasnya tau-tau ilang T-T

Wah? Suka gaya bahasa saya? Duh makasih makasih *bow*

Ini sudah dilanjut :3

Saya harap anda puas^^~

**fuawaliyaah** : Huntao? Hmmm *mikir*

boleh boleh, nanti minmi usahain ya^^~

makasih masukannya^^~

**raetaoris** : yaaa, memang bisa dibilang Baby Panda yang tersakiti.

Hiks maafkan minmi T-T

**xieveah** : readers yang ini galak hiks T-T minmi takut T-T

itu udah diplesbek dong :-3

Hunhan scenenya nyusul yaa...

Kan masih awalan masa langsung hunhan^^~

Kan dikit-dikit gitu .-./?

Sudah dilanjut nih^^~

**KissKris** : ngga, mana mungkin Baby Panda mau bunuh diri?

Klo bunuh diri sama aja ngga jadi dong ini ceritanya /eh.-.v

Ckck tau tuh Kris mentang-mentang ganteng /eh

Coba baca deh plesbekan di chap ini heheh

Sudah say kasih pembatas chingu T-T

Tp pembatasnya bak ilang ditelan bumi hiks T-T

**lisnana1** : Iyaaa! Kris masih usaha buat dapetin rusa kesayangan aku T-T

belom dong sayang kan masih awalan

jadi hunhannya ngantri dulu ya hehehe

pendapat diterima!^^~

ini sudah saya bikin rata kiri-kanan. Gimana? Lebih nyaman ngga bacanya? Hehehe

makasih masukannya^^~

**lulu-shi** : tao emang siapanya kris yaaa? *mikir* iya ya? Kenapa mereka ciuman? *mikir lagi* tao nyium duluan? Coba tanya sama cerita di atas/? Eh

hehehe semua pertanyaan kamu terjawab diatas /?

Sehun juga disakitin? Oh nooo! Jangan sakiti baby Yehetkuu! Hiks T-T

Sudah saya beri, chinguu hikss T-T

Tp sama ffn ga direstui makanya pembatas antar scenenya ilang T-T

**irnaaa90** : sudah saya kasih sayang T-T

tapi saya di php ffn T-T

jaraknya ilang T-T

maaf ya buat bingung T-T *bow

**Meriska-Lim** : saya juga gatau ini sebenernya ada apa T-T

Saya bingung T-T

Ini sebenarnya bukan potongan /?

Ini sebenarnya udah full ff /? Tapi kali dikira potongan ya saya rela..

Soalnya emg bener, lebih kepotongan daripada cerita T-T

**FabyA** : iyaaa! Ini FF HUNHAN! ^^~

Iya, emg belum ada dikarenakan saya memulai tahapnya dari awal /?

Jadi pelan-pelan dulu ya chingu^^

Oh, gapapa saya nerima kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~

Ohiya, pov-nya hehe saya lupa.

Pov-nya itu full author pov ya ^^ makasih udah mengingatkan^^

Wah? Kata-kata mana yang membingungkan? Nanti saya ganti deh

Makasih makasih *bow

Iyaa! Fighting! ^^~

**Makasih ya yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo, saya kembali membawa FF ICFUYBH 3

Ada yang nungguin ff abal ini?

Sebelumnya maaf ini ff updatenya lama banget T-T

Soalnya lagi sibuk sekolah, ekskul dan seleksi gajelas -_-v

Tapi sekarang insyaallah saya sudah free *dancing*

Saya ingin memberitahu diawal bahwa ff ini masih abal dan alur ceritanya rada semrawut /?

Terimakasih .-.v

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Can Fix Up Your Broken Heart

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan Sehun namanya jika menuruti kemauan sang ibu dengan mudahnya. Bukan, bukannya Sehun tidak berbakti pada ibunya, hanya saja Sehun berpikir dia akan lebih mendengarkan omongan orang yang menyayanginya dan Sehun pun juga menyayanginya. _Yeah, _dalam kata lain kakek Sehun-_lah_ yang memegang kendali penuh oleh Sehun. Mengapa bukan orang tuanya? Karena orang tua Sehun sedang sibuk dengan usaha mereka masing-masing dan tidak memperhatikan Sehun. Tapi, selama ada kakeknya Sehun cuek-cuek saja.

"Wanita tua menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya . . .

"Lu, kau masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo tetangga sekaligus sahabat Luhan.

"Entah, Kyung." Jawab Luhan asal.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo bertanya demikian? _Yeah, _lihatlah penampilan Luhan sekarang ini; _menggunakan sweater panjang yang menutupi lebih dari setengah paha putih Luhan —dan Kyungsoo ragu Luhan tidak memakai hot pant atau semacamnya._

"Kau kenapa? Dan kemarin malam aku mendengar suara si _Byun_ kecil itu disini, Lu. Aku ingin melihat tapi —_Ah! Shit!_ Lu!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memekik karna Luhan tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya.

"Maaf, Kyung." Sesal Luhan asal.

"Sebegitu rumitkah, Lu? Sampai kau tidak melihat kaki ku yang '_mungil' _ini?!" hardik Kyungsoo.

"Oh _by the way_, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku, Kyung?" tanya Luhan linglung.

"_Hey! _Ayolah, Lu! Aku hanya penasaran apa yang di lakukan si _Byun_ kecil disini. Jika, dia sudah ada disini pasti ada bencana —_yeah,_ bencana yang si _Byun_ kecil itu buat." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Oh, bukan. Bukannya Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak menyuka si _Byun _kecil. Hanya saja anak itu bertingkah berlebihan. _Yeah, _setidaknya itu menurut mereka berdua.

"Lu! Kau disana?" cerca Kyungsoo kesal karna sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Luhan.

"Maaf, Kyung. Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku ingin pergi mandi." Jawab Luhan sambil lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan duduk menunggu di dapur Luhan sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu! Kenapa kau masuk?" sapa sekaligus tanya si _Byun_ kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus tidak masuk, Baek?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun —si _Byun_ kecil singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpai minggu depan. Jangan lupa tugas kalian, _okay_? _Annyeong, Class_." Tutur si dosen manis, Ahn songsaenim.

"_Understand, Miss_!" Jawab para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dikelas itu kompak. Tapi, pengencualian untuk . . .

"_Shit!_ _Handphone_-ku mati!" Bukannya ikut menjawab Luhan malah mendelik malas kearah _handphone_-nya yang mati.

"Memang." Jawab Kyungsoo cuek.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyung?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku menghubungimu semalam, Lu. Tapi _handphone_-mu bilang kalau panggilan dariku sedang dialihkan. _So, I thinked your phone was over._" Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Bagaimana bisa, Kyung?! Kau ingat? Apartemenmu itu tepat disebelah apartemenku, Kyung!" Cerca Luhan.

"_Calm down_, Lu. _Well_, kemarin aku ingin mengunjungimu setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun. Tapi, tidak jadi karena ada teman yang datang berkunjung sampai larut dan aku tidak ingin malam-malam mengganggumu kecuali ada suatu hal yang mendesak." Jawab Kyungsoo panjang kali Lebar luas persegi panjang.

"Oh." _Yeah_, itulah tanggapan Luhan.

"_Hell!_ Kau tidak bertanya siapa yang mengunjungiku, Lu?" Hardik Kyungsoo kesal. Pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini. Bisa dikatakan dalam bahasa sekarang, Luhan itu seorang yang _kepo_.

"Sedang malas, Kyung. Lain kali saja." Jawab Luhan asal sambil melamun.

"_Damnit! _Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan kalimat, Lu! Demi Tuhan!" Cerca Kyungsoo kalap.

Luhan hanya diam. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya diam.

.

.

.

_Kringg~ Kring~_

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Star Museum University of Seoul. _Can I help you?"  
" . . . . . . . . . "_

"Oh, _nde._ Tunggu seben—"

.

_Kringg~ Kring~_

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Star Museum University of Seoul. _Can I help you?"  
" . . . . . . . . . "_

"Lu? _What? Sorry, I don't know Chinese, ma'am—"_

"—ah, Luhan? _Wait a minute._"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, permisi Jo songsaenim. Ada telepon untuk mahasiswa bernama Oh Sehun. Apakah dia ada disini?" Tanya seorang petugas dari resepsionis.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar. Pergilah, Tuan Oh akan menyusulmu." Jawab Jo songsaenim tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya.

"Baiklah, songsaenim. Telepon ada dibagian resepsionis." Sahut petugas itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sedang diajar oleh Jo songsaenim.

.

.

Sepeninggal petugas resepsionis tersebut, "Tuan Oh Sehun, kau dengar? Silakan pergi. Dan cepat kembali untuk menyelesaikan hukumanmu."

"_Nde_, songsaenim." Jawab Sehun singkat sambil berdiri dari tempatnya —berjongkok disamping meja Jo songsaenim— berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya untuk menerima telepon dibagian resepsionis.

Oh, malangnya nasib Tuan muda Oh kita.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, permisi. Apakah disini ada mahasiswi bernama Xi Luhan yang berasal dari China?" tanya seorang petugas resepsionis.

"Ah! _Nde, ahjussi._ Dia ada di kelas ini. Ada apa?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ada telepon untuknya di bagian resepsionis, nona. Tolong sampaikan pada nona Xi Luhan, karena sepertinya dia sedang ditunggu—"

"_Omo!_ Pasti itu mama! Aku janji untuk menelponnya kemarin! Baiklah, _ahjussi._ Aku akan kesana sekarang. _Gamsahamnida._" Pekik Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat penghuni kelas itu kaget —beruntung kelas mereka sudah berakhir.

Setelah pekikan heboh Luhan, gadis rusa itu langsung berlalu menuju bagian resepsionis tanpa berpamitan pada Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun —yang notabennya adalah sahabat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, mana telepon untukku?" Tanya seorang lelaki.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya sang petugas resepsionis.

"Sehun. Oh Se—"

"Maaf, permisi. Apakah ada telepon untukku?" Tanya gadis itu yang datang-datang langsung memotong omongan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam ditempat —tidak berusaha protes, mencela atau lainnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya sang petugas itu lagi pada si gadis _pemotong-omongan-Sehun_.

"Xi Luhan. Dari Chi—"

"Bisakah aku menerima teleponku sekarang? Aku sedang banyak tugas —hukuman lebih tepatnya—." Sekarang giliran Sehun yang memotong omongan si gadis —Luhan.

"Oh, baiklah. Ini untuk anda Oh Sehun." Menunjuk telepon sebelah kanan si petugas.

"Dan ini untuk anda nona Xi Luhan." Menunjuk telepon sebelah kiri si petugas.

"Terima kasih!" Jawab mereka —Sehun dan Luhan— bebarengan —dengan intonasi yang berbeda tentunya—.

.

.

.

Saat ingin melangkah menuju telepon masing-masing yang berhubung ada disisi lain dari diri mereka, Sehun dan Luhan saling menghadap tapi tidak saling berpandangan. Mata Sehun tertuju pada dinding putih yang berada dibelakang Luhan. Dan mata rusa Luhan berkilat-kilat melihat telepon yang ada didepannya.

"Maaf, permisi. Bisakah kau bergeser ke kiri sedikit?" tanya Luhan gusar ingin cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon _—yang mungkin—_ dari mamanya.

Tanpa menjawab Sehun langsung menyingkir dan mengangkat telepon untuknya.

"_Hallo?_" Sapa Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mensia-siakan kesempetan, tangan Luhan langsung terulur untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Hallo, mama_?"

.

.

.

.

'_Sehun! Kenapa lama sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ibu menunggu lama, kau tau?!' _Sela suara diseberang telepon sedang mengumpat kesal.

"Eh?" Hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari lawan bicaranya.

'_Dimana sopan santunmu? Dan kenapa suaramu menjadi lembut seperti gadis begitu?'_ Tanya suara itu.

"Maaf, _ahjumma._ Sepertinya telepon kami tertukar. Saya bukan Sehun." Jawab Luhan kikuk.

'_Eh? Kau bukan Sehun? Lalu kau siapa? Kau seorang gadis?'_ tanya ibu Sehun lagi.

"_Nde_, saya bukan Sehun. Tapi saya Xi Luhan dan saya seorang gadis." Jawab Luhan bingung.

.

.

.

.

'_Lu! Mama mengkhawatirkanmu! Kemana handphonemu, Lu?' _Sehun hanya melongo ditempat. Pasalnya dia tidak mengerti lawan bicaranya sedang berbicara bahasa planet mana.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that you're Luhan's mom, right? But, sorry. I don't know what are you talking about. I don't know where your language come from." Jawab Sehun angkuh

.

.

"Maaf, Se—Sehun—ssi. Sepertinya telepon kita tertukar jadi—"

"Bagus jika kau menyadarinya. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padanya." Jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan dagunya kearah gagang telepon yang ada di tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi dia itu ibuku. Bisakah kau berbicara sedikit sopan? Disini juga ada ibumu. Ini juga bukan salahku. Ini teleponmu dan maaf." Cerca Luhan tidak suka dengan nada angkuh Sehun yang jelas kentara dan langsung meletakan telepon yang ia genggam dan meraih telepon yang ada ditangan Sehun dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, bu?" Sela Sehun cepat.

'_Siapa gadis tadi, Hun?' _Tanya sang Ibu langsung seolah-olah lupa akan tujuannya menelepon.

"Entah. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Sehun cuek.

'_Kalau begitu kenalkan pada Ibu dan Ayah. Akhir pekan ini. Dan tidak ada penolakan, Tuan muda! Waktu mu tinggal 3 hari lagi.'_ Dengan begitu berakhirlah sambungan antara Sehun dan Ibunya.

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa?! Yak!" Geram Sehun frustasi.

.

.

.

"Mama! Maaf, telepon kami tadi tertukar." Tutur Luhan dengan bahasa China yang fasih.

'_Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau ingat akan janjimu pada mama?'_ Tanya mama Luhan sabar.

"Ya, tentu aku ingat. Tapi, _handphone_ku mendadak rusak, Mama. Dan tugas kuliahku sedang menumpuk. Maaf, Mama." Bohong Luhan.

'_Mama sangat khawatir, Lu. Kau tidak kekurangan apapun? Apa perlu Mama memberimu uang untuk membeli handphone baru, Lu?'_ Cerca sang mama.

"Tidak perlu, Mama. _Handphone_ku akan membaik." Hibur Luhan.

'_Baiklah, Mama percama padamu, Lu.—'_

'—_Luhan, siapa laki-laki tadi?'_ Tanya Mama Luhan penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Ma. Dan tadi dia juga menerima telepon dan telepon kami tertukar. Jadi—"

"Bagaimana telepon kami bisa tertukar?!" Samar-samar Luhan mendengar Sehun bertanya —marah— pada petugas resepsionis.

'_Lu, apa kau baik?'_ tanya Mama Luhan lagi karena putrinya tidak kunjung bersuara lagi.

"Ah, ya! Aku baik, Mama. Sudah dulu ya, Mama. Aku masih harus kembali. Nanti sore akan ku telepon lagi setelah pulang kuliah. Aku tidak akan lupa. Aku berjanji." Tutur Luhan cepat-cepat.

'_Baiklah, Lu. Hati-hati. Mama mencintaimu, Lu.'_ Jawab Mama Luhan tanpa curiga.

"Lulu juga mencintai Mama." Dan berakhirlah sambungan telepon Luhan dan Mamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa? Apa kau memarahinya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Kau—ugh! Sial!" Hardik Sehun dingin.

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu!" Cerca Luhan.

"Diam kau!" Sungut Sehun.  
"Maafkan saya. Saya kurang teliti, nona dan tuan." Sesal si petugas resepsionis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan kau hiraukan dia. Aku pergi dulu." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman lalu pergi meninggalkan bagian resepsionis.

.

.

.

"Hm. Aku ingin bertanya?" Tanya Sehun kikuk.

"A—apa itu, Tuan?" tanggap si petugas takut-takut.

"Siapa nama gadis itu tadi?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Gadis itu? Xi Luhan, Tuan. Ada apa—"

"Bisakah aku mendapat data-datanya?" tanya Sehun to the point.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa." Sesal si petugas tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Sial! Setidaknya beritahu kelasnya!" Maki Sehun sangar.

"No—nona Xi Luhan berada ada di lantai 3 gedung Fakultas Sosial Budaya jurusan Hubungan Internasional, kelas pertama setelah keluar dari lift, Tuan." Jelas si petugas.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan bagian resepsionis.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Yippi~

Chapter 4 sudah di update nih^^

Bagaimana-bagaimana?

Ada kekurangannya? Banyak dong pasti hehe

Alur kecepatan mungkin? Atau bagaimana?

Ugghh saya bikin ini dadakan banget .-.

Saya gamau ngecewain readers sekalian u,u

Maaf ya updatenya lama pake banget *sobs*

Baiklah! Untuk yang mau komplain, kritik, saran dll bisa hubungi saya lewat twitter nih SMMproject_ :D

Twitter baru bikin tuh hehehe

Pengumuman nih buat semuanya :3

Tolong dong jangan panggil saya 'thor' 'author' 'min' dll

**Panggil saya 'Minmi'** hehehe

Iseng eh :p

Maaf ya saya narsis ._.v

Ohiyaaa, maaf beribu maaf.

Di chapter ini saya gabisa bales review satu-satu. Bukannya sombong atau apa. soalnya saya engga sempet hehe.

Jadi maafin sayaaaaa *sobs*bow*

**Makasih bagi yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


	5. Chapter 5

I Can Fix Up Your Broken Heart

.

.

.

.

.

Haruskah Sehun menuruti permintaan ibunya yang gila itu? _Hell_— bahkan ibunya tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit berbicara dengan Lu— _Ah_! Nama gadis itu saja Sehun sudah lupa.

'_Baiklah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan gadis china itu. Langkahkan kakimu menuju kelasmu, Sehun! Ingat kau sedang dalam masa hukuman! Anggap saja wanita tua itu sedang menggertakmu, Sehun.'_ Batin Sehun memperingati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah menerima telepon dari sang ibu, Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya lagi.

_Yeah,_ jauh memang antara bagian resepsionis dan kelasnya. Tapi Luhan terlihat begitu menikmati acara _jalan-jalan_nya.

_Anggap saja sedang dalam proses diet. _—Batin Luhan cuek.

.

.

.

"Lu! Apakah _eomma_mu yang menelepon?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh sembari menghampiri Luhan.

"Baek, ini bukan hal penting kau tau? Kau tidak perlu berlebihan." Jawab Luhan cuek dan berlalu untuk mendudukan kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Lu." Cicit Baekhyun sambil mengekori Luhan.

"Lupakan, Baek!—"

"—Ayo, ke kafetaria. Aku lapar." Ajak Kyungsoo anarki sambil menggapit lengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, nona Do." Tanggap Luhan malah.

"Ayo! Aku juga lapar, Kyungie." Tutur Baekhyun semangat.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min, aku tidak melihatmu dengan _rusa kecil_ itu belakangan ini?" tanya Jongdae pada kekasih mungilnya. _Yeah, _Minseok tau betul siapa yang kekasihnya maksud dengan _rusa kecil_. "Bukan _belakangan ini_, Dae. Tapi semenjak—" Oh Tuhan! Minseok teringat sesuatu! "—Min? Semenjak apa?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran. "Tidak." Jawab Minseok singkat sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Jongdae memilih diam tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Sepertinya, gadis_nya _dan si _rusa kecil _itu sedang tidak akur atau apa —entahlah. Urusan para wanita memang paling rumit.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di kafetaria Luhan melihat Minseok dan Jongdae yang sedang duduk dan sesekali mengobrol. Luhan ingin menghampiri mereka ketika . . .

"Lu! Kau yang menemani Kyungsoo mengambil makanan ya! Aku akan mencari tempat." Seru si _Byun_ kecil itu ceria. Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas. "Kau kenapa, Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Tidak. Kyung, bisakah aku pergi untuk menemui Minseok _eonni _sebentar?" Tanya Luhan. "Tentu, Lu." Jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

.

.

"_Eonni.."_ sapa Luhan lembut. "Lu! Astaga! Aku merindukanmu!" Cerca Minseok kalap langsung memeluk Luhan. "_Hei,_ _eonni_. Jangan begini. Tidakkah kau lihat tatapan yang kekasihmu tujukan padaku, _eoh_?" Ejek Luhan sambil membalas pelukan Minseok. "Diam kau, _rusa_." Dengus Jongdae malas. "Oh Tuhan, Dae! Yang benar saja!" Tutur Minseok malas melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat mereka berdua.

"Duduklah, Lu. Kau baik? Dan kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku!" Tukas Minseok gemas sambil menuntun Luhan untuk duduk. "Haha. Tidak sekarang,_ eonni_. Aku sedang menemani _si belo_ dan _setan kecil Byun_ makan siang. Datanglah ke apartemenku nanti malam, _eonni_." Tolak Luhan halus. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau menambah _perempatan_ di dahi kekasihmu itu lagi. Dengan berdirinya aku disini saja sudah banyak cabang di dahinya. Bagaimana jika aku _tinggal_ disini?" Tutur Luhan —sok— polos. "Menurutku, julukan _setan kecil_ lebih pantas untukmu." Tanggap Jongdae malas. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah, _eonni_. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo memerlukan bantuanku. Ppai!" Pamit Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada di_stand_ makan siang. "Aku suka caranya menyembunyikan segala perasaannya." Tutur Jongdae tiba-tiba sambil melahap _sandwich_nya, Minseok hanya berkedip lucu —tidak mengerti apa maksud Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Menu makan siang yang menggugah selera, bukan?" Tukas Baekhyun berbinar. "Kyungsoo hanya mengambilkanmu _salad_ buah, Baek. Jangan berlebihan." Sambung Luhan malas. "Ini menu _diet_ yang baik, Lu!" Tanggap Baekhyun berapi-api. "Hft. Mau kau kecilkan berapa kilo lagi, Baek? Kau —indah seperti ini." Tutur Kyungsoo menghibur. Luhan hanya melihat dengan malas dan memilih menyantap _Strawberry Cake_nya yang terlihat menggoda. "Kenapa kau makan rotimu dulu, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun iseng. "Aku rindu Mama." Jawab Luhan menerawang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih bungkam.

Bukannya mereka mengabaikan Luhan. Hanya saja jika sudah seperti ini berarti Luhan sedang _tidak baik _—menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan gadis China, Kim." Tukas Sehun _to the point_. "Apa? gadis China katamu, Oh?" Kikik Jongin menyebalkan. "Gadis China yang hampir menjadi _target_mu dulu sebelum kau tau bahwa gadis itu sudah memilik kekasih." Jelas Sehun. "_MWO_?! Luhan? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tertarik padanya? Tuhan —bahkan kau belum bertemu dengannya!" Tutur Jongin tidak percaya. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memberitahu Sehun gadis China mana yang hampir saja mencuri perhatiannya. Well, Jongin hanya memberitahu namanya. Tapi, walau begitu Sehun tidak mau dengan _suka rela_ mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Dan gadis itu sudah membawakan _bencana_ padaku." Geram Sehun. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. "Aku malas, Kim. Bantu saja aku. Waktuku hanya 3 hari mulai dari sekarang." Ucap Sehun final.

"Ku usahakan." —walaupun aku tidak yakin, Luhan sangat susah didekati. Lanjut batin Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, apakah salah satu diantara kalian ada yang bernama Xi Luhan?" Tanya seorang lelaki —kurir lebih tepatnya jika melihat pakaian yang memperlihatkan lambang dimana tempat ia berkerja 'Toko Bunga YiMyoon'.

"Dia! Dia!" Tunjuk Baekhyun heboh.

"Terima kasih, Baek." Jawab Luhan malas.

"Maaf, nona Xi. Ini ada kiriman se_bucket _bunga mawar merah segar untuk anda. Ini juga ada suratnya. Dan silakan tanda tangan disini sebagai tanda terima." Jelas laki-laki tersebut panjang lebar.

"Wow! Lu, kau memiliki penggemar!" Pekik Baekhyun heboh —sampai membuat orang lain melihat kearah mereka dan membuat si _kurir_ geleng-geleng kepala.

"Diamlah, Baek." Geram Kyungsoo.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Luhan cuek mengambil bunga, surat dan menandatangi tanda terima tersebut.

"Maaf. Saya tidak tau, nona. Tugas saya hanya mengantarkan. Mungkin disurat tersebut anda akan menemukan siapa sang pengirim." Jelas sang kurir sabar.

"Terima kasih. Dan ini." Respon Luhan sambil memberi tanda terima yang sudah ia tanda tangani.

"baiklah. Saya permisi, nona. Semoga hari anda semua menyenangka." Tutur kurir tersebut dengan senyuman yang dibalas baik dengan senyuman ceria ketiga wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Buka suratnya, Lu! Jangan terusan menyesapi aroma bunganya!" Tegur Baekhyun. "Kau saja." Balas Luhan malas sambil memberikan surat itu pada Baekhyun. "Aku? Tidak, itu suratmu." Tolak Baekhyun —tidak biasanya. "Benarkah? Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Baek?" Tutur Luhan sarkastik. "Berlebihan." Cibir Baekhyun kesal.

"Simpanlah di tasmu, Lu." Akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salah satu kamar di sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah _Gangnam_ terlihat sangat sepi, gelap dan _memgerikan_. Mengapa? Entahlah, apartemen ini sarat akan _air mata, sakit hati, patah hati, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan kebencian._

Pemilik apartemen ini ada seorang gadis China yang tidak sengaja terdampar di Korea karena dulu ayahnya yang berkerja disini. Tapi sekarang sang ayah sudah kembali ke negeri aslinya, tetapi tidak dengan putrinya. Putrinya mengaku sangat mencintai Korea. Pada saat itu si gadis China ini masih berstatus sebagai seorang murid pelajar sekolah menengah atas. Sang ayah sempat agu akan keputusan putrinya yang ingin tinggal di Korea. Tetapi sang putri selalu meyakinkan ayahnya bahwasanya dia akan baik-baik saja di _negeri Gingseng_ ini. Lambat laun sang ayah akhirnya menyetujui keinginan sang putri. Kendalan bahasa pun sudah mampu diatasi olehnya. Dan segala persiapan sang putripun sudah diurus dengan baik oleh sang ayah.

Gadis itu bernama Huang Zi Tao. Biasa dipanggil Zitao atau Taozi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat, setelah Luhan sampai di apartemen. Dia iseng ingin membaca kira-kira siapa yang mengiriminya bunga ini.

Aku akan membuang bunga ini ke tong sampah apabila ini bunga dari Wu—Kris! —Batin Luhan sarkastik.

_**Maaf atas pertemuan pertama kita.**_

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**Would you like to join me tonight?**_

_**8p.m at Korean Traditional Food Center?**_

_**I'll waiting for your coming until 10p.m.**_

_**I hope you'll come.**_

Orang iseng mana lagi yang mengirimiku seperti ini? —Batin Luhan malas.

_Drtt drrrt_

To: Xi Luhan

From: _unknown_

_Don't ever think to not come. I'll pick you up._

Apa lagi ini?! —Luhan mulai geram

"Bukan dari, Kris. Lalu dari siapa ini?" Luhan membuat pertanyaan yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa. "Haruskah aku datang? —Oh! Tidak, Luhan! Jangan bodoh!" Makinya sendiri. "Tetapi jika hanya mengintip tidak apakan? Dia bilang dia akan ke apartemenku." Tukas Luhan cuek. Dan berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi sambil meninggalkan surat itu tergelatak tak berdaya di meja ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bello! Chapter 5 already posted! ^^~

Gimana gimana?

Ada saran? Kritik? Atau lainnya?

Ohiya, follow ya SMMproject_ (promosiin twitter gapapakan? Hehe)

Maaf sebelumnya. Di ff ini saya _**kurang teliti banget**_.

Dimananya? Kalian sebagai readers yang baik bisa kok melihatnya dengan jelas :')

Banyak banget kesalahan dalam pengetikan (bukan typo ya, kalo typo emang udah _ciri khas_ saya)

Berniatan mau saya perbaiki lagi.

_Tapi gimana sama yang udah ngikutin dari awal? Masa mau baca lagi?_

Engga usah, kan yang diganti engga semua :)

Jadi mohon maaf atas kesalahan dalam pengetikannya ya. Saya memang kurang teliti karna saya juga makhluk Allah :')

Dan untuk kali ini juga mohon maaf banget saya gabisa bales review (_lagi_) *nangis kejer*

Soalnya lagi kurang enak badan.

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Ngga nyambung. Aneh. Ngga jelas.

Dan saya sebagai manusia bisa minta tolong sama readersnya buat jadiin ff saya ini sempurna dengan kritik dan sarannya.

Wah, saya kok kayak pidato 17-an gini ya wkwk

Panjang banget hehehe

Pokoknya saya ucapkan maaf dan TERIMA KASIH untuk para readers sekalian :)

**Makasih bagi yang sudah mau REVIEW^^~**

**Keep REVIEW ya^^~**

**Saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN dalam bentuk apapun kok^^~**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA^^~ **

**S-M-M**


End file.
